The subject invention relates to a type of spare battery box for personal computer, particularly to a type of battery box to be fixed on an expansion slot plate to facilitate replacement of battery.
The prior art of a conventional PC's main board includes a built-in battery RTC or a battery box fitted onto the main board to supply power to the main board RTC. In case the battery has run down and needs replacement, the whole casing, or even some interface cards, have to be removed; thus casing much inconvenience to the user.
The primary purpose of the subject invention is to provide a type of spare battery box for PC; by reserving an opening on the expansion slot plate on the PC casing; said opening will accommodate a battery box; said battery box comprises a battery chamber to accommodate the battery; inside the battery chamber are fitted with two guide plates that can be connected by contact with the two electrodes of the battery; the two guide plates have guide wires and a connector; said connector can be plugged to the connector for outside battery on the main board, so the battery power can be transmitted to the main board; when the battery has run down and needs replacement, all the user has to do is to pull out the battery box for easy replacement procedure; so the user may enjoy such a convenience.
To enable better understanding, the designing approach and functions to achieve the above purpose are described in details below with drawings: